doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Undécimo Doctor - lista de apariciones
Esta es una lista de apariciones del '''Undécimo Doctor. Televisión ''Doctor Who'' Especiales de 2009 *''The End of Time'' (introducción, cameo) Temporada 5 *''The Eleventh Hour'' *''The Beast Below'' *''Victory of the Daleks'' *''The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone'' *''The Vampires of Venice'' *''Amy's Choice'' *''The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood'' *''Vincent and the Doctor'' *''The Lodger'' *''The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang'' Extras de DVD *''Meanwhile in the TARDIS'' Mini-episodios *''National television Awards Sketch 2011'' *''Space / Time'' Temporada 6 *''A Christmas Carol'' *''The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon'' *''The Curse of the Black Spot'' *''The Doctor's Wife'' *''The Rebel Flesh / The Almost People'' *''A Good Man Goes to War'' *''Let's Kill Hitler'' *''Night Terrors'' *''The Girl Who Waited'' *''The God Complex'' *''Closing Time'' *''The Wedding of River Song'' Precuelas *''Precuela (Let's Kill Hitler)'' *''Precuela (The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe)'' Extras de DVD *''Night and the Doctor: Bad night'' *''Night and the Doctor: Good night'' *''Night and the Doctor: First night'' *''Night and the Doctor: Last night'' Mini-episodios *''Death is the Only Answer'' *''Good as Gold'' Temporada 7 *''The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe'' *''Asylum of the Daleks'' *''Dinosaurs on a Spaceship'' *''A Town Called Mercy'' *''The Power of Three'' *''The Angels Take Manhattan'' *''The Snowmen'' *''The Bells of Saint John'' *''The Rings of Akhaten'' *''Cold War'' *''Hide'' *''Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS'' *''The Crimson Horror'' *''Nightmare in Silver'' *''The Name of the Doctor'' Precuelas *''Pond Life '' *''Precuela (Asylum of the Daleks) '' *''The Great Detective '' *''The Bells of Saint John: A Prequel'' *''She Said, He Said: A Prequel'' ''The Sarah Jane adventures'' Temporada 4 *''Death of the Doctor'' Teatro *''Doctor Who live: The Monsters Are Coming! (proyección de vídeo; no canónico) *''The Crash of the Elysium ''(no conónico) Videojuegos Doctor Who: The adventure games *''City of the Daleks *''Blood of the Cybermen'' *''TARDIS'' *''Shadows of the Vashta Nerada'' *''The Gunpowder Plot'' Doctor Who en consolas *''Return to Earth'' (Wii) *''Evacuation Earth (DS) *''The Mazes of Time ''(iPhone/iPad) *''The Christmas Trap ''(iPhone/iPad) *''Angels in the Shadows ''(iPhone/iPad) *The Eternity Clock'' (PC/PlayStation 3/PlayStation Vita) Juegos de navegador *''Worlds in Time'' (Navegador; no canónico) Otros *Doctor Who at the Proms (2010) Historias en prosa Novelas BBC New series adventures - Novelas del Undécimo Doctor *''Apollo 23'' *''Night of the Humans'' *''The Forgotten Army'' *''The Glamour Chase'' *''Nuclear Time'' *''The King's Dragon'' *''The Coming of the Terraphiles'' *''The Way Through the Woods'' *''Dead of Winter'' *''Hunter's Moon'' *''Touched by an Angel'' *''Paradox Lost'' *''Borrowed Time'' *''The Silent Stars Go By'' *''Dark Horizons'' *''Plague of the Cybermen'' *''The Dalek Generation'' *''Shroud of Sorrow'' 2 in 1 books *''Death Riders / Heart of Stone'' *''System Wipe / The Good, the Bad and the Alien'' *''Alien Adventures '' *''Sightseeing in Space'' *''Monstrous Missions '' *''Step Back in Time'' Quick reads *''Magic of the A''ngels *''The Silurian Gift'' Decide your destiny *''The Coldest War'' (no canónico) *''Claws of the Macra'' (no canónico) *''Judoon Monsoon'' (no canónico) *''Empire of the Wolf'' (no canónico) The Brilliant Book 2011 *''Umwelts of Hire'' Doctor Who Annual *''Secret of Arkatron'' *''Rory's Adventure'' *''Lorna's Escape'' Web de BBC Doctor Who *''The War of Art'' *''Wish You Were Here'' *''The Night After Hallowe'en'' *''Snowfall'' *''Houdini and the Space Cuckoos'' Audio ''BBC New Series Adventures'' *''The Hounds of Artemis'' *''The Runaway Train'' *''Ring of Steel'' *''The Gemini Contagion'' *''The Jade Pyramid'' *''The Eye of the Jungle'' *''Blackout'' *''The Art of Death'' *''Day of the Cockroach'' *''The Nu-humans'' *''The Empty House'' *''The Sleepers in the Dust'' *''Snake Bite'' Destiny of the Doctor *''Shadow of Death'' (cameo) *''Vengeance of the Stones (cameo) *''Babblesphere (cameo) *''Smoke and Mirrors'' (cameo) Cómics ''Doctor Who Adventures'' *''Attack of Space Leeches!'' *''Madness on the M1!'' *''Winning Hand'' *''Booked Up'' *''Bad Vibrations'' *''About Face'' *''Track Attack'' *''Nowhere Man'' *''Money Troubles'' *''Fashion Victims'' *''The Collector'' *''The Stray'' *''Mistaken Identity'' *''Foul Play'' *''Attack of the GateBots!'' *''Blue Skies Thinking'' *''Samurai's Secret'' *''A Mess of Trouble'' *''In the Stars'' *''Most Haunted'' *''The Living Storm'' *''The Scarecrow'' *''Sky Scraper'' *''The Purrfect Crime'' *''The Steel Web'' *''In the C'an'' *''Snow Globe'' *''Wave Machine'' *''Cell Shock'' *''The Trick'' *''The Lunar Tyk'' *''Pencil Pusher'' *''The Cleverest King'' *''Seeing Things'' *''Pirates of the Seven Seeds'' *''Rough Waters'' *''Red Christmas'' *''First Foot First'' *''Random History'' *''The Salt Solution'' *''Rory's Story'' *''Sub-species'' *''Quite Interesting'' *''Earworm'' *''If You Go Down to the Woods Today'' *''Ghost World'' *''Power of the Mykuootni'' *''Mine, All Mine!'' *''Golden Slumbers'' *''Sound Bytes'' *''Chaising Rainbows'' *''Pier Head From Space'' *''The Evergreen Death'' *''The Rage'' *''The Peace Strike'' *''Extinction Event'' *''Hot Stuff!'' *''The Very Cool Bow Tie!'' *''Reality Cheque'' *''Road Rage'' *''The King and the Tripeberry'' *''Danger Flight'' *''Dinosaurs in New York!'' *''Screamers!'' *''Grow Your Own'' *''The Golesterkol Collection'' *''Missing in Action'' *''Peril on the Sea'' *''Rock Quasar and the Mudslugs of Gurrn'' *''Dino World'' *''The Upper Deck'' *''The Moon of Lost Hope'' *''Vacuum Packed'' *''Funny Phone Call!'' *''The Deadly Mutant'' *''The Mutant Turnip'' *''The Secret Star Trail'' *''Agent 99'' *''Dimension Warp'' *''The Kchrusivour Gambit'' *''Trapped in the Pages of History'' *''Dawn of the Living Bread'' *''Air Force Gone'' *''The Frankenstein Particle'' *''Dog of War!'' *''Harvest of Doom'' *''The Atomon Invasion'' *''Wait Until Morning'' *''Humans Aren't Just for Christmas'' *''Vengeance of the Atomon'' *''Picture Imperfect'' *''The Star Serpent'' *''The Home Store'' *''Cold Comfort'' *''Faster Than Light'' *''The Fairest of Them All'' *''New and Improved'' *''Malthill Way'' *''The Demons of Repton Obbey'' *''The Punch & Judy Trap'' *''Buy, Buy, Baby!'' *''Ghosts of the Never-were'' *''The Parasites'' *''Doomland'' *''Buying Time'' *''Island of the Cyclopes'' *''Trouble on th Orion Express'' *''Dummy Run'' *''Finders Keepers'' *''The Mirror War'' *''Ghost Train '' *''I Acream'' *''Le Tour de Death'' *''The Sky is Falling!'' *''The Time Gallery'' *''The Cliff Face'' *''Bumble of Destruction'' *''The Light Catcher'' *''Dungeon of the Lost'' *''The Intergalactic Trials'' *''24-hour News Invasion'' *''The Panic Room'' *''Terror from the Swamp'' *''The Planet That Slept'' *''Planet of the Rorys'' *''Dawn of Time!'' *''TV Hell!'' *''Pondnium!'' *''Bite of the Morphuse!'' *''Garbage Day!'' *''The Greedy Gulper'' *''Meteorite Meeting'' *''Tower of Power'' *''The Shark Shocker'' *''The Toybox'' *''The Runaway Bogey'' *''On the Cards'' *''Decky the Halls'' *''Snowball!'' *''Museum Piece'' *''All Change!'' *''An Ill Wind'' *''The Water World'' *''Pet Panic'' *''Space Race'' *''Love is in the Air'' *''Toothache!'' *''Terror in the Taj Mahal'' *''Eye Spy'' *''Colossus of the Colosseum'' *''The Tail of Decky Flamboon'' *''The Egg Hunt'' *''The Mystery of the Mould'' *''Planet That Went Backwards'' *''Teachers Pet'' *''Coral Maze'' *''Sandblasted'' *''Tunnel Terrors'' *''Line of Battle'' ''Doctor Who Magazine'' *''Supernature'' *''Planet Bollywood'' *''The Golden Ones'' *''The Professor, the Queen and the Bookshop'' *''The Screams of Death'' *''Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night'' *''Forever Dreaming'' *''Apotheosis'' *''The Child of Time'' *''The Chains of Olympus'' *''Sticks and Stones'' *''The Cornucopia Caper'' *''The Broken Man'' *''Hunters of the Burning Stone'' ''Doctor Who'' Annual *''Buzz!'' *''The Grey Hole'' *''The House of Lights'' *''Attack of the 50ft Rory'' *''The Zentrabot Invasion'' *''The Tomb of the Shemura'' IDW Publishing Mini-series y one-shots *''A Fairytale Life'' *''Assimilation² '' ''Doctor Who(2009) Doctor Who annual 2010 *To Sleep, Perchance to Scream'' ''Doctor Who'' (2011) *''Spam Filtered'' *''Ripper's Curse'' *''They Think it's All Over'' *''When Worlds Collide'' ''Doctor Who Annual 2011 *Run, Doctor, Run '' *''Down to Earth '' *''Tuesday '' *''Your Destiny Awaits'' *''Space Squid'' *''Body Snatched'' *''Silent Knight'' *''As Time Goes By'' ''Doctor Who Special 2012 *''In-Fez-Station *''Time Fraud'' *''Escape into Alcatraz'' *''The Eagle of the Reich'' ''Doctor Who Ongoing (2012) *''Hypothetical Gentleman *''The Doctor and the Nurse'' *''The Eye of Ashaya'' *''Space Oddity'' *''Sky Jacks'' BBC Books - Novelas gráficas *''The Only Good Dalek'' *''The Dalek Project'' The Brilliant Book 2012 *''Planet of the Rain Gods'' (no canónico) Exhibiciones *''Doctor Who Experience ''(elemento interactivo) en:Eleventh Doctor - list of appearances 12 Categoría:Undécimo Doctor